starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hierarchy
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image=Hierarchy SC-A-S Comic1.jpg |imgsize=250px |type=*Governing council *Shakuras government |founding= |constitution= |leader=Artanis |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Daelaam |strength=Six members |special= |capital=Shakuras |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed=Khalai Refugees and Dark Templar |established=Between 2500–2503 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2506 |restored= |status=Unknown }} The Hierarchy, otherwise referred to as the Twilight Council,Medievaldragon. 2014-11-07. BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2014-11-08. was the governing body of the Daelaam, the unified protoss settlers on Shakuras. It was led by Hierarch Artanis.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview The Hierarchy was regarded as the successive body to the Conclave.2015-09-13, Protoss Faction Lore. Blizzard Press Center, accessed on 2015-10-10 It meets the Citadel, a floating structure constructed by the Nerazim. The Hierarchy had a reputation for being fractious and slow. The body was nearly dysfunctional until Artanis, the only consensus choice, chose to lead it.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. History Early Politics At some point in its early history, the Hierarchy was on the verge of collapse, and through it, the Daelaam. On the issue of the Great Fleet and the resources required for it, the body once again reached an impasse. Zekrath suggested that a leader was needed—both Nahaan and Urun put themselves forward for the position, but both were rebuked. Zekrath stated that the Hierarchy's leader needed to be one who commanded the respect of both the Khalai and Nerazim. Someone like Artanis. It was a suggestion that Mohandar agreed with, as did Tabrenus. Artanis however, did not, for he had no desire to be a politician, only a warrior. The Hierarchy adjourned for the day, many of its members threatening to leave the body if Artanis did not take up the position of hierarch. After much soul searching, Artanis agreed to take the leadership position as the next day came. Though it was against his personal desires, he would become hierarch for the sake of his people. Twilight The Hierarchy held a meeting in 2503April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. to discuss the missing preserver Zamara. Terran mercenary Rosemary Dahl and former Tal'darim member Vartanil were also present, and the former expressed her wish to rescue her and her host, Jake Ramsey. The different members held different opinions on how to deal with the two. Executor Selendis decided to support Dahl, especially to her former teacher, Hierarch Artanis. Dahl had to present her facts to the Hierarchy despite being a female terran with little in the way of people skills, but with Vartanil's backup she was able to convince Artanis of the merits of her proposed rescue mission. Artanis and Selendis told her of their previous battles with Ulrezaj, and how there were no preservers on Shakuras, strengthening Dahl's belief that Ulrezaj had killed off the rest. Selendis personally volunteered to lead the search for Ramsey and Zamara. Nerazim leader Mohandar revealed that Ramsey and Zamara would probably head for the sacred and secret Nerazim moon of Ehlna. He did not wish for any Khalai to travel there, but Selendis was able to convince him to do so by sending a small group. Vartanil insisted on going, too, and was allowed to do so. Children of the Void Though Artanis's ascension of Hierarch brought stability, tensions between the protoss factions began to flare. The Khalai focused on the reconstruction of the Golden Armada, while the Nerazim felt that their culture and sacred sites were being eroded by the Khalai. Vorazun, daughter of Raszagal, was an outspoken critic of Artanis and Mohandar, the latter of which she saw as a pawn of the Khalai. Vorazun's outspokenness allowed her to block the mining of the Naszar region, which was considered sacred to the Nerazim. Tensions came to a flare when a squadron of phoenixes preparing for the reclamation of Aiur collided with a Nerazim civilian transport. Hierarch Artanis forsook the funeral of the twenty-seven Nerazim who died in the accident. Meanwhile, a Nerazim extremist named Taelus, inspired by Vorazun's ideals, seized the Citadel and demanded the Khalai leave the planet. Vorazun and Mohandar entered the Citadel to negotiate with Taelus, but he refused to leave wanting to spark conflict between the Khalai and Nerazim that would cause the Khalai to be thrown off of Shakuras. Vorazun saw that fighting them before the Khalai raided the Citadel was the only way to prevent conflict from breaking out, and attempted to nonlethally disable the terrorists. They were successful, until Taelus killed Mohandar. Infuriated, Vorazun killed her former pupil, and carried his body out of the Citadel. To her people, she spoke of the future they had in the Daelaam, and that they should not fear change. Artanis oversaw Mohandar's funeral, and swore that he would take a greater role in Nerazim traditions and culture, as well as support Vorazun's bid for Matriarch in the absence of Mohandar. Vorazun promised to commit some of her forces to the Golden Armada and the reclamation of Aiur, but said he would have to leave most of her forces behind to keep Shakuras secure. Vorazun's bid for Matriarch was accepted, and she took a seat on the Hierarchy.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. The End of an Era During the End War, Amon's forces invaded Shakuras,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 an action which resulted in the destruction of the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. While the Hierarchy members Artanis and Vorazun survived, the Daelaam were now effectively represented by the above,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 with Alarak and Talandar representing the Tal'darimBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alarak (in English). 2015. and Purifiers respectively.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Purification. (in English). November 10, 2015 Membership References Government}} Category: Protoss organizations